One of these days
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: After the Shaman tournament Anna thinks that she is not needed anymore so she left Yoh. Will Yoh be happy about her decision? ONE SHOT YA Songfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman  
  
One of these days  
  
I didn't notice  
But I didn't care  
I tried being honest  
But that left me nowhere  
  
The battle for the throne of Shaman King has just ended and I guess I'm not needed anymore. Yoh is now a strong shaman and also the Shaman King. Stronger than anybody else even me and because of that Yoh don't need me anymore.  
  
I locked myself in my room as Yoh and his friends are having fun downstairs. The night is so peaceful today save for the noise that his Ainu friend is making. A soft knock on my shoji door snapped me out from my reverie but I decided to ignore it.  
  
"Anna?" The voice that haunted my dreams said at the other side. "Would like to join us downstairs?" his voice has a hint of fear and desperation in it.  
  
"No thank you. I would rather stay here in my room and sleep." I said flatly but I know what I said is a lie because I want to go down and have fun with them. However, where is the fun in there if everyone is forced to have fun when I'm around?  
  
"But Anna it wouldn't be so fun without you there." I didn't notice him opening my shoji door nor standing beside me but I let it pass because having him near me feels...good. I looked at his face and resist the urge to give in but fear and stubbornness won.  
  
"The place is so noisy. I'll just stay here and sleep." Yoh seem disappointed as Manta's voice broke into the silence of my room.  
  
"Yoh! Come downstairs we have something to show you." Manta's voice drifted from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" Yoh shouted back. He turned beck to me still urging me to go.  
  
"Manta is calling you now." I said flatly as I returned my gaze to the window. My heart constricted at what I did to you. You were about to go when I stopped you. "Yoh?" I said softly. You turned around with a grin on your face. "Have fun." That wasn't meant to come out but it did. You seem disappointed at what I said but hearing your friends calling your name brought the smile on your face but it seemed different from the one you always show.  
  
"Well just go downstairs if you want to join us." You said as you leave my room to join your friends. You always spend too much time with them. Is it because they understand you and make you smile? All I know is that your friends mean so much to you and sometimes I get jealous of them. Ever since the Shaman tournament has ended you rarely spend time with me. The only time you talked to me would be about your training and your chores.  
  
I saw you downstairs marveling at the fireworks they brought. I saw how your face lights up and laugh like there is no tomorrow. I also saw Tamao looking at you with adoration on her face. If I could only be like her but I'm scared of what the outcome would be. I'm scared that I wouldn't able to make you happy even though I am your fiancée or you might even reject me and stay away.  
  
I went downstairs to join you guys but my presence only brought silence to your once happy group.  
  
"I'm glad you joined us." Yoh said to me while grinning. "Were just going to light those things right now. Ren said it would be fantastic. Isn't that great!" Yoh chatted animatedly. However, I saw a tinge of fear in your eyes, because I might not approve and throw them to the trash. The fear in your eyes doesn't completely bring your smile to the fullest.  
  
"Let's see if this is really good as Ren said." I said indifferently. Manta called you to light the fireworks as you leave me once more behind. I allow a small smile to graze my lips at the wonderful lights that colors the blank sky. I kept my gaze on the sky because I'm memorizing it for I wouldn't see again. I felt someone is watching me. I looked around and saw you. You're face is funny at that time because you look like a criminal caught stealing. I didn't notice the blush the stained your cheeks for I mistook it for the lights. Just this once I gave you a soft smile as a parting gift for you. You seemed shocked at first then you returned my smile. That didn't last long for Manta took your attention away once more.  
  
I watched the station  
Saw the bus pulling through  
And I don't mind saying  
A part of me left with you  
  
The sun hasn't risen up when I left. I waited for everyone to go to sleep just to leave silently. So far no one has still noticed I left and I hope he would see the letter I left for him. It was time for the bus to leave and it's time for me to say goodbye to Fumbari and to my heart.  
  
So one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
Cause that's where I'm home...oh  
  
I first stopped by to Izumo to break the engagement. I was surprised to see Kino-sensei waiting for me.  
  
"Anna." Kino-sensei said to me as she stood at the front porch. "You're late." You said sternly. I was surprised at your action. "You're room is ready and hurry up packing, because the tea would be cold." Kino said then she returned inside. How did...I forget she's an itako too. I put my bags I my room and went downstairs.  
  
"I won't be staying that long." I said as we drank the tea.  
  
"I know. I also know why you're here." I was silent waiting for her decision. "I am not giving you my decision yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a feeling that once I give my answer there would be no chance for you to go back." Kino-sensei is talking in riddles but I grasp what she meant.  
  
"I am not going back anymore." I said uncertainty. Kino-sensei just looked at me. The truth is I want to go back, but I'm afraid. Would you believe it, I Kyouyama Anna has something to fear? Well believe it or not but I do and that is Yoh Asakura. I can't believe that a lazy bum like him would make an itako like me to run away for fear. Whenever I see him I felt weak and vulnerable. My training only kept me from acting like a lovesick puppy. Also, I'm afraid that I would be the cause of his miserable life in the future as his wife because he doesn't love as I do to him. His friends are a constant reminder for me on how he only sees me as a sadist trainer.  
  
Maybe, once I have the strength to face him again and tell him what I feel, I would go back and be with him like the old days. That is if I have something to go back to.  
  
"I have to go." I said as I stood up but Kino-sensei stopped me.  
  
"Traveling from Fumbari must be so hard for you. Why don't you rest up for a while?" I smell something fishy in here but I can't disobey Kino's order.  
  
Did I make you nervous?  
Did I ask for too much?  
Was I not deserving?  
One second of your touch.  
  
I was running down the empty hallway. Everything around me is pitch black. I couldn't use my beads because it suddenly disappeared in my neck. Then silhouette of people started to surround me as they started to sneer at me. I screamed and they began disappear then you stood there with your back behind to me. You were laughing when I saw your friends with you. I touched your shoulders when you seemed to flinch. You turned around looking so shocked. "What are you doing here?" you asked. "Why did you come back? Don't you see I'm having a great life in here?" you said angrily. Then I saw Tamao went beside you as you put your arm around her shoulders. "Go away!" The floor seems to crumble as I fall into darkness with no one to catch me.  
  
I woke up sweating heavily as I looked around the room. At first I didn't recognize the room I just woke up to then I remembered the past events that had happened.  
  
"It was just a dream." A dream that seemed so real.  
  
What would you do if I could have you?  
What if I could  
And left you feel everything and think, yeah  
One thought denies  
Wouldn't that be nice  
  
I went back to the living room to say my goodbye when I saw Yohmei massaging Kino-sensei shoulders. "So your awake." Yohmei said to me.  
  
"I have to go." I said simply to Yohmei. "I need my answer now." I said to Kino-sensei.  
  
"Have you ever thought of what the future might be?" Kino asked me. I gave her a blank stare for I refuse o answer the question. "Well do you?" she asked once more.  
  
"Once."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I would have an easy life as a shaman queen." I answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"That already happened. I meant the future." Kino-sensei said while Yohmei stayed silent.  
  
"I would live at Osorezan and be an itako." I said simply.  
  
"Don't you have any plans of marrying?" This woman is beginning to irritate me with her questions. Her questions struck hard and I should expect that from her.  
  
"No. I would not wait for your answer anymore. I have to go. Thank you for letting me stay at your house and please don't tell Yoh I came here."  
  
"Good luck child." With that I left Izumo. Marriage huh? If I would have a marriage I would like to have one in the beach. That would be nice. The groom must be strong and handsome. He must have a lazy grin on his lips with a spiky brown hair and large black...eyes. What am I thinking? I couldn't have him, but wouldn't that be nice if I could just have him in my dreams.  
  
And one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you.  
  
It took me a while to go down to the mountain. As I go down I started to think that this is isn't me. I do not run away from anything because I am Kyouyama Anna. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw you standing in front on me breathing heavily with a stupid grin on your face.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm here to bring you home." You said with a smile on your face. Then your face turned serious as you approached me slowly and wrapped me in your arms. "Don't scare me like that again. Don't you know how long it took me just to find you?" I just stood there shocked.  
  
"Why? You don't need me anymore. You already have your dream so why?" You pulled away and looked at me.  
  
"I need you more than anything else and I still don't have my dream because I still don't have you." He said he still need me but for what? For the first time I don't have the answer to my question.  
  
"Me? What for? Tamao is there for you why would you need me?" okay I'm loosing my cool in here. I'm starting to say nonsense.  
  
"Horohoro is the one who needs Tamao not me in fact they are together right now looking for you at Fumbari." You said with a laugh then you looked at me and sighed. "You still don't get it do you?" you inhaled deeply and bend on your knee.  
  
"You are not going to do what I think you were about to do, would you"  
  
"I know you are already my fiancée and I know I am not the perfect fiancée." You said as you clumsily pulled out a box as it dropped from the cement. You picked it up with your shaking fingers and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond in its center. "it took me days to fix this surprise for but you ran away... Will you marry me?" you said with shaking voice. So this is the reason on why are avoiding me these past few days.  
  
"Stupid." I said flatly. You lowered your head and were about to close the box down when I laughed. "I haven't given my answer yet and you're giving up..." I smiled at you hoping you get what I mean. Your eyes went wide and started to dance in the street. Okay this is starting to get embarrassing but it look so funny. You stopped and blushed real hard. You tried to act dignified but failed to do so, then you slipped the ring in my finger as I sealed it with a warm kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
AN:  
  
Be nice to this story because this is my first songfic ever. I'm so sorry if the grammar is bad and plot is bad. RndR 


	2. Thank you note

I would like to thank those who reviewed my fic.  
  
Sweet-captor – this time I wouldn't tease you on which one is kawaii. Hehehe!!!! Tnx anyway. By the way, it might take some time for me to update the Disguised angel.  
  
Itako No Anna Asakura – Really thanks. This is my first time to write a songfic.  
  
Yohna – Pano mo nalaman na nagtatagalog me??? Anong ibig mong sabihin na 3rd story that passed???  
  
KristiexxxNguyen – I'm glad you've noticed the flaws in my grammar. Actually to tell you the truth, I never even bothered to check my grammar because I just sneaked this fiction from my mom. She does not want me to write fiction or whatsoever because for her it is just a waste of time. Don't worry I'll be careful next time.  
  
Fuyu jin – Did you know that they are my number one favorite couple at SK? It is because I think they look so cute and perfect with each other.  
  
Since you guys are so nice at my story, I am thinking of making another story. However, this time it will be on Yoh's side.  
  
The sadness of without you  
Yoh was transported to a world where Anna never met Kino Asakura, because of the wish he made earlier. Will Yoh ever love a world without Anna and stay there forever or will he regret the wish he made and forever be trapped in that place?  
  
So what do you think? 


End file.
